


December’s Miracle, Magic and Luck

by Kunogi_Haruyuki



Series: December's Magic and Love [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Child Katsuki Yuuri, Cute Katsuki Yuuri, Depressed Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Magic, Meet-Cute, Sassy Katsuki Yuuri, Shy Katsuki Yuuri, Skater Victor Nikiforov, Smitten Victor Nikiforov, Wizard Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-04-20 11:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunogi_Haruyuki/pseuds/Kunogi_Haruyuki
Summary: It is rumored that in Figure Skating competitions held in Japan, there is a small store inside the ice rinks offering personalized items relating to the corresponding season programs. Interestingly, customers of this store say on social networks that after buying items, they have had good luck in romance, at work, with family.And Victor, who is no longer happy with his life, decides to enjoy the Grand Prix Final in Fukuoka and find out more about this store. To his surprise, what he finds first is not a place, but a sleeping child on top of Makkachin.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: December's Magic and Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074632
Comments: 5
Kudos: 132





	December’s Miracle, Magic and Luck

**Author's Note:**

> \- This Fic is set in the RL timeline where Victor is 27 (almost 28) years old at Fukuoka GPF (Barcelona is next year) 
> 
> \- Merry Christmans!!!!!
> 
> \- Also, If you follow my twitter, I made two annoucements there : One is that I finished the last chapter of his fic, and the other is that because of it, I will update this todaay and tomorrow, and I will end it on Saturday, the 28th. Tomorrow''s chapter contains the final Chapter''ss spoiler. 
> 
> \- As always, I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me. I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics.
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

** _[Miracle]_ **

_ Damn it!! _

_ Where is Makkachin ??! _

Victor should now be training for the penultimate competition of his career, not looking for the entire hotel for his poodle Makkachin.

_ Fuck, Yakov will kill him for it. _

“Hey, silver-haired young man!” A japanese woman shouts, and he sees her pointing to a corner between a sofa and a large flower vase. "I think I found your dog."

And indeed, there is Makkachin, lying on the floor and wagging his tail when he sees Victor approaching, looking in shock not at her but at the chubby black-haired boy wearing a blue and yellow sweater, black pants and a pair of red sneakers. sleeping deep on her.

_ This is completely strange. _

“Do you recognize this boy?” He asks the woman from before, who looks at him with surprise.

"No." she replies, frowning. "Let me see if anyone at the front desk knows about a lost child."

“Arigato.” Victor lets out a long breath and returns to the cute scene in front of him.

He picks up the phone and takes a picture, admiring it for a while, preparing to call Yakov and only realizing that this is a mistake at the exact moment the call completes.

“_ VICTOR DMITRIEVICH NIKIFOROV!!!!! _ Yakov exclaims, causing him to wince and move the phone away from his face, frightening the people present and waking the boy. “ _ Where the hell are you? _"

Victor might at least be thankful that Yakov insists on shouting into the Russian phone, but he's busier watching the boy in front of him scratch an eye and open a long yawn, and then look at him with big chocolate brown eyes. The boy freezes at the sight of him and his eyes widen.

"No, wait. Please don't cry! ”Victor asks, speaking in English, not only silencing the screams coming from his cell phone but also making the boy blinks at him in surprise before being licked by Makkachin in the face and start giggling softly over it.

Victor watches the girl from before approach and shake his head at him, meaning that no one in the boy's family had noticed his absence.

“_ Vitya, are you listening to me?” _ Victor finally remembers that he has Yakov on the phone.

_ Oops…. _

"Yakoooooov ~." Victor whimpers as he puts the phone to his ear, watching the boy looks at him shyly and giggle more. “I apologize a lot for not going to practice, but it turns out that Makkachin eventually escaped from me and I found her just now with a lost boy.”

“_ A what? _"

"A lost boy." Victor says again, listening to the woman trying to talk to the boy and try to take him in her arms, but the boy starts screaming "no" at her and Makkachin starts growling at her.

_ What the hell? _

“_ Vitya, what is going on?” _ Yakov asks and the woman looks at him in frustration.

“Apparently, his name is Yuuri. I tried to take him in my arms, but he don't want to.” The woman says, and Victor decides to take care of that situation first, then he deals with Yakov.

“Yakov, I have to go. Talk to you later.” Victor ends the call and hangs up the phone.

Taking a deep breath, Victor looks at the boy, noting that he uses his small hands to cover a yawn. Thinking about the boy's reaction earlier, he decides to take a chance.

“Hi, I'm Victor. Nice to meet you, Yuuri.” He says in English, extending his hand to him and seeing him blink twice in surprise before shyly touching his fingers with his little hand and shaking it. "You understand me?"

Little Yuuri nods, tilting his face toward him soon after.

“Can I take you in my arms? I need to leave my poodle in the room and go train.” The boy nods again, looking at him with excitement. “Do you… do you know who I am?”

He watches the boy flush and hide his face in Makkachin's fur before nod again.

_ Oh my god, how can this boy be so cute ?? _

Victor then opens his arms and decides to wait for the boy to come to him on his own. Yuuri looks at him, surprised, before turning away from Makkachin and approaching him, still with a flushed face. He shyly raises his hands and Victor wastes no more time. He picks up the boy and lifts him up, smiling as he hears him laugh more and grab him by the jacket.

At that moment, he notices that Makkachin not only gets up but starts jumping around them, which surprises him as she has been tired and depressed these past few days. Taking a deep breath, he takes her collar.

"Come on, Makka," he says, and the poodle readily obeys him.

After giving thanks and saying goodbye to the girl, Victor takes the boy to the reception, but the boy pulls his jacket twice, making him stop and look with surprise.

"No." Yuuri tells him. “See skating.”

"But your family ..." He begins to say, stopping when the boy shakes his head hard.

“See skating.” Yuuri repeats, pouting. "Please?"

“But…” Victor interrupts as he hears Makkachin growling… _ at him? _

"Makka, no," Yuuri says, and the poodle stops growling. "Good girl."

Victor is in shock. He simply does not believe that Makkachin simply exchanged him for Yuuri. Well, of course Yuuri is too cute, but that's cheating already. But then Yuuri looks back at him and tilts his face.

“Can we go skate?” He asks and Victor finds himself giving in to him.

"Alright. I'll take you to the ice arena. But first let's leave Makkachin in the bedroom” He says, watching the boy nod.

"Makka needs to rest." Makkachin barks, and Yuuri lets out more giggles, continuing to speak but looking at her. "I know. Yuuri will go later. ”

And no longer understanding anything, Victor just goes to his room, where he leaves Yuuri sitting on the bed drinking water from a bottle and pours water and food for his poodle, before grabbing his sports bag and putting Yuuri in his arms again, leaving the hotel room right after.

**...**

_“You know, I've heard rumors about a store that gives good luck._ _I was thinking of seeing if I could find something for Makkachin since she was kind of weird and nothing I did helped her get better._ _But somehow, she's fine now._ _I was very worried… ”_

** _[Magic]_ **

"Yakov!!" Victor's voice makes the Russian coach take a deep breath, preparing to yell at the damn, but freezes as he approaches with _ a child _ … _ ? _

He lets out a breath and frowns, not at the skater but at the boy.

“Yakov, this is Yuuri. He's the kid I told you was lost.” Victor says, setting the boy down.

"Start warming up and get your skates on." Yakov orders, speaking calmly.

This scares Victor, who is already used to hearing Yakov's screams for years. Ouch, he must be so angry that he didn't scream.

"Yuuri, stay here and behave yourself, okay?" Victor says and Yuuri nods at him with a smile on his face.

Yakov waits for Victor to walk away to look closely at the boy.

"Katsuki?" He sees the boy looking at him seriously. "What happened?"

“Makkachin.” Yuuri just responds, staring at the ice, where several other skaters are training for the Grand Prix Final.

"Her strange illness?" Yakov frowns as he sees the boy nodding.

“Makkachin feeds mainly on the happiness of her owner, in this case Victor. But apparently, he stopped feeling happiness for a while. I was already tired from working for the Finals, and when I realized she needed me, she ended up sucking all the rest of my magic. ”Yuuri says, and Yakov nods, believing the boy. "But it is not enough. She needs more. ”

“Does he know about you?” The Russian technician asks.

"Does he happen to know that Makkachin isn't just a normal poodle?" Yuuri asks back, smiling broadly. "Besides, it's not like I'm going to spend more time with him."

"I see." Yakov watches Victor approaching. "Should I call your sister?"

"Please," Yuuri says, delighted to watch Victor train his step program's short sequence.

**~ x ~**

Victor certainly didn't expect to have his training interrupted by a laugh that echoes through the ice ring. Not the other skaters. Especially when the laughter comes from the direction Yakov and Yuuri are heading. There he sees them with an Asian-looking girl with light brown curly hair laughing while Yuuri stands with his arms crossed and pouting.

_ Is anyone teasing Yuuri? _

He approaches, confused that Yakov is not protecting the little one.

"Yuuri, are you ok?" Victor asks making the boy look and let out a breath.

"Yes, I am. Mari-neechan is just teasing me, which she usually does straightforward. ”Yuuri replies, surprising Victor.

_ They know each other? _

"Victor Nikiforov?!" The girl exclaims, shocked, before reaching for him. “Mari Katsuki. I'm Yuuri’ big sister. ”

_ Sister? _

"Then he'll be fine now that he's found a relative." Victor says, forcing a smile to hide how much he doesn't like the idea of separating from Yuuri.

"Unfortunately, because of our store, I'll be pretty busy throughout the Grand Prix Final." Mari says, and Yuuri looks at her in shock. "If no problem, could you take care of my little brother until the last day?"

“Mari-neechan!”

“With pleasure!” Victor immediately exclaims excitedly.

“Isn't that great, Yuuri? Consider it your early birthday present! ”She turned away from them and keep laughing out loud.

“Birthday?” Victor asks and Yuuri nods. "Great, we have to celebrate then."

Yuuri looks at him in horror. Yakov, who listens to the conversation in silence, lets out a long breath.

**...**

_ Victor can not believe! _

He can stay until the end of the event with that boy and celebrate his birthday! And mysteriously, he's happy about it.

He can't help but smile as he continues training. But of course that changes when a grumpy Russian boy and his dirty mouth comes up.

"But who the hell is the little pig?" He says, poking Yuuri in the belly, to the boy's discomfort. “Any bastards of a skater competing here?”

Victor approaches, preparing to intervene.

"For a baby, you mouth is very ugly." Yuuri says, making Victor, Yakov and Yuri Plisetsky look shocked.

"What? I doubt you repeat what you just said to me, damn piggy! ”Yuri exclaims, grabbing Yuuri by the sweater.

But then Yuuri smiles and says something, probably in Japanese. Yuri releases him, wide-eyed, starting to touch his own throat.

“What did you do to me?!!” he asks, terrified.

"Nothing." Yuuri replies, tilting his face innocently.

Victor watches confused Yuri open and close his mouth several times, not cursing anymore. He looks at Yakov and sees him with a smile on his face and gently touching the top of the boy's head.

_ What the hell? _

"Katsuki, do you want to skate?" Yakov asks and Victor frowns, not recognizing the name given by the coach.

“Can I?” Yuuri asks, surprised.

_He can?_ No,_ wait._ _Does he skate?_

“After the training.” Yakov answers him and Victor finds himself almost blinded by Yuuri's beaming smile.

_ So cute!!! _

**...**

In fact, Yuri soon returns to normal, but refuses to approach the boy again, scared.

…

It turns out Yuuri can skate yes. And even without jumps, he can do beautiful step sequences and spins, and Victor finds himself enchanted.

“Amazing Yuuri!” He exclaims, noting that Yuuri looks at him with flushed cheeks and a shy smile on his face.

**~ x ~**

Victor decides to spare no effort and pamper Yuuri much after the short program. He buys clothes, some toys and at dinner, eats katsudon, a dish Yuuri says is his favorite and Victor doesn't hesitate to shout "Vkusno."

But then, when Victor and Yuuri arrive in the hotel room, they are surprised to see Makka growling at the door and… Victor's free program costume on the floor, all torn up.

"But what ..." Victor begins to say, but stops at the look at Makkachin, furious with her. “Makka…”

“Victor!” Yuuri exclaims, grabbing a pair of scissors that was hidden in the cloth and showing it to him.

Victor is shocked. No such thing ever happened to him. Someone wanted to sabotage his presentation?

“What should I do?” Victor asks, dropping to his knees on the floor. “I can't get it fixed in time. And my other outfit doesn't match the song’s theme. ”

Yuuri drops the scissors and approaches him, hugging him. Victor hugs him back and stands up. Suddenly, the boy feels Victor's lips touch the top of his forehead, and Yuuri widens his eyes.

_ Oops… _

Suddenly Victor is not hugging a boy but a man.

_ What the hell?? _

“I'm sorry!” The man says, jerking away from Victor and taking three steps back.

Still in shock, Victor realizes that the man has almost the same features as Yuuri, except that he is an adult and wears glasses. He is wearing black jeans, a dark purple T-shirt and a long purple cape, fastened at his waist with a large brown belt.

_ That man is beautiful. _

"Who are you?" Victor asks, looking around for Yuuri.

“I am Yuuri. Katsuki Yuuri. ”The man responds nervously. "I'm the boy..."

"Can you leave me alone?" Victor interrupts him, massaging his forehead to control the headache he is feeling.

"Understood," Yuuri says, and with a downcast face, walks over to Makkachin and bends down, petting her poodle. “Good job, Makka. I am proud of you."

The poodle barks and whimpers, something that surprises Victor. He looks where the man is and sees the back of his cloak where a drawing of a flower in purple, green, red, pink and white sequins. Victor thinks that is very beautiful.

"Before I go, get it." Yuuri says, handing him a black card. "This will help you find my store more easily."

“Store?” Victor asks, quite confused by what is going on.

“The store that gives good luck. I'm the owner.” And Yuuri leaves Victor's room, leaving him stunned.

_Does the store really exist?_ _Does Yuuri really own it?_ _Is Yuuri a man and a boy?_

And Victor doesn't realize that the remnants of his clothes and scissors have completely disappeared.

**…**

"Stammi Vicino."

In the middle of a semi-dark ice rink, Yuuri begins skating the choreography of Victor's free program, and the music begins to echo out of his body. Suddenly the torn tissues rises and begins to transform. The black pants, the white shirt, the lilac jacket.

That's why Yuuri Katsuki, 24, can't be a figure skater, or even a dancer. As a wizard, his magic depends a lot on his feelings. And the pressure of competitions and auditions can do irreparable damage, especially to Yuuri himself.

But Yuuri realized that by correctly channeling his feelings by skating alone, he could create anything that comes to mind with his magic by simply having the necessary items. And with that, the good luck store 'Katsu' was created with the intention of selling various products inspired by ice skater programs and enchanted with good luck. And he is more successful in his creations when he creates them by choreographing them.

Yuuri finishes dancing and extends his arms, collecting Victor's new outfit, blessing them with good luck.

** _[Luck]_ **

Victor doesn't know what to do. He can't concentrate properly on practice for the free program, something that scares not only himself but the competitors of the Grand Prix Final.

But then Katsuki Yuuri comes up, with his cape dancing as he walks quietly to the barrier, quickly greeting coaches and skaters, until finally arriving at Yakov. Victor watches him from afar as he bows to the coach and holds out a brown bag. Katsuki says something to Yakov, who frowns and usually talks to him. Yuuri then looks at Victor, bows over at him and walks away

“VITYA!!” Yakov shouts, calling him.

Letting out a long breath, Victor approaches the coach, who glares at him furiously.

“What is this story that your free program costume was totally destroyed?!!!” Yakov asks and Victor starts to hear other skaters be shocked. "At least you were lucky to have Katsuki to fix it in time."

And Victor is surprised when Yakov pulls his free program costume from the bag, in perfect shape.

“How…?” Victor begins to ask, but then he looks at Yakov with surprise. "Do you know him?"

“If you didn't notice, you idiot, everyone here knows him. Katsuki's store is very popular at events taking place in Japan and the products he creates and sells need to be authorized by coaches and skaters first, after all Katsuki passes on 50% of the amount raised to charities. ”

"He doesn't pay the skaters?" Victor asks, horrified.

“It was the skaters themselves and the coaches who chose this after Katsuki said he would donate part of his percentage. Apparently everyone thought he was cute and decided to give up on their part, especially when they saw that the store's products sell a lot. ”Yakov says and Victor looks surprised, one eyebrow raised.

“Everyone?” He repeats and Yakov folds his arms and refuses to look at him. "So why am I just knowing this now?"

“Because you never cared about anything but ice skating. Probably you and Yuri are the only ones who didn't know Katsuki. ”Yakov answers, looking at him coldly. “I don't know what happened between you two, but he told me not to worry because he already dealt with the culprit. Thank him for that and your poodle. She's better now because of him. Now stop wasting time and start your practice again. ”

"Okay," Victor says, touching the fabric of his clothes.

Feeling determined, he nods and returns to the ice, where he begins to skate much better than before.

**…**

_ Victor Nikiforov wins gold, of course. _

Victor Nikiforov does not see Yuuri Katsuki again. He searches the store after the banquet, and is startled by what he finds. The interior of the store is huge and each skater has his session based on both programs of each. He sees bags, backpacks, phone cases, tablets and notebooks, skaters and their pets' plushies, keychains, t-shirts, posters, mouse pads. pillows, trinkets, cups, mugs, pens, cards, paintings, CDs, dolls, caps, watches…

_ Oh my god, it’s so amazing! _

But then he learns from his sister, whose name is Mari, that Yuuri had to return home a few hours ago.

What he doesn't know is that Yuuri has been visiting his room every night so far, while he was sleeping, to give Makkachin more of his magic and that he dealt with the culprit, an obsessive fan who went crazy because of an object called 'Monkey's Paw'. Yuuri had to go home because he eventually passed out from exhaustion.

_ And of course, Mari tells him everything. _

Including the circumstances surrounding Yuuri's magic; about the fact that Makkachin is a magical creature, a familiar in the language of wizards, bred to protect Victor as Yakov’s requested; that Yuuri is a very talented ice skater and dancer but is unable to compete because of anxiety; that he becomes a child when he is exhausted, and only returns to normal after days… or with a kiss from the person he loves.

_Victor is not dumb, okay?_ _He recalls that Yuuri became an adult when he kissed him._ _And that means only one thing._

**…**

_ “Yakov, I need to go…” _

**~ x ~**

Hasetsu ... is not a city like Victor usually is. The city is very beautiful and calm. And different, of course. The architecture, the beauty, the oceanic air surrounds him and mysteriously reminds him of Yuuri. The cute boy he found sleeping with Makkachin, exhausted after giving the rest of his magic to the poodle, who stayed with Victor, punished the person behind the incident with his clothing and even recreated it from torn fabrics.

_ And all this without expecting anything in return… _

And then there's the adult Yuuri, who is still shy, cute, and yet mysterious. Other than the clothes he was wearing kind of made him… _sexy ??_ _Wait, this is impossible._ _How could he find a man he only saw for minutes sexy?_

Now, how should Victor get to Yuuri's house? Should he ask where Ice Castle is? The name is even cool. _Was it really an ice castle?_ _Oh my god, how exciting…_

"You know, I never imagined that I would hear Victor Nikiforov talking to himself in the middle of the street." Victor listens and is startled to realize that little Yuuri is beside him, caressing Makkachin as he gets licked from her in his face. "Have you finished your monologue?"

Victor just looks at him shocked. Yuuri lets out a long breath.

“Come, I'll take you to my house, called Yuu-topia Katsuki by the way, and it's a hot spring inn. In fact, Ice Castle is the ice rink I use to create the store’s stuff. And there is Hasetsu Castle. Inside is a ninja house. ”

"Ninja? Really? ”Victor says, snapping from his shock.

"Welcome to Hasetsu, Victor." Yuuri tells him, with a smile on his face.

And Victor, with a smile too, picks Yuuri up and kisses him on the cheek, turning the boy into an adult and looking at him with surprise and a very flushed face.

_ So… if having this is because of good luck, who is Victor to complain about it? _

**Author's Note:**

> Monkey Hand is a reference to Manga / Anime xxxHOLiC


End file.
